<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chocolate Too by MagicalMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217928">Chocolate Too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMoon/pseuds/MagicalMoon'>MagicalMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wentworth (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Freakytits - Freeform, Funny, Humor, Lilo and Stitch References, Romance, Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMoon/pseuds/MagicalMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan is a bit more emotional than usual and Vera knows why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chocolate Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These wonderful characters don't belong to me. I'm just playing around with them. Hope you enjoy my interesting attempts at humor.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Miss Miles, have you seen Jo- Ferguson." </p><p>Linda raised her eyebrow, noticing Vera's slip up but blonde decided to keep it to herself. For now. "Apparently, her secretary said she didn't want anyone disturbing her unless it was a code black." </p><p>Vera shook her head and decided to pay the Governor a visit. </p><p>When she got to Joan's office, she noticed that the blinds were pulled down; the secretary gave her a wordless shrug. She used her swipe card and immediately spotted Joan on the floor, staring at the ceiling. "Heartbreak Hotel" by Elvis Presley played in the background. </p><p>"Leave me alone to die." </p><p>Vera rolled her eyes. The intimidating, stoic woman could definitely be dramatic at times. "What's wrong, Joan?" </p><p>"These women are always mocking me and calling me a freak. Every time I walk by, freak this, and freak that. I've been called Freak Vader, Curella De Vill, Satan, Ice Queen, she who shall not be named. I know they're referencing Voldemort. Am I really that bad of a person"? </p><p>Vera bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. The same woman crying on the floor once told her she couldn't let the prisoners get to her or sense her weakness. She sat beside her partner, who was still lying on the floor, and gestured the older woman to put her head in her lap. </p><p>"Joan," she whispered. </p><p>"Yes" </p><p>"Do you have your period." </p><p>"Yes" Joan sniffled </p><p>Vera chuckled lightly and kissed her forehead "Our shift is almost over. When we get home, I'll set you up a nice hot bath". </p><p>The older woman looked at Vera with puppy eyes, "can we stop and get chocolate too." </p><p>She gave the Governor a chaste kiss "anything for you, my love." </p><p>"I love you, Vera."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So if you have watched the Disney movie Lilo and Stitch you will understand the little easter egg in the fic. However, if you haven't watched it I absolutely recommend you do. It's so cute and the soundtrack is awesome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>